


Teenage Dreams, Teenage Circus

by scarysincerity



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Once I figure out how to actually tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarysincerity/pseuds/scarysincerity
Summary: “You’d really leave me hanging?” Ed pulled a pathetic face halfway between a sad puppy and a deep grimace. “But I’m your brother.”“You’re the worst, is what you are,” Al replied.“Maybe Winry’ll make an apple pie."***Ed, Al, Winry, and friends and the weird, chaotic, text-message-y, idiotic, love-struck, swear word filled, tragic backstory, parents just don't understand, trouble-making, awkward, and interesting days of high school.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Paninya & Winry Rockbell, background Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. it's only teenage wasteland

E: winry.

W: Edward.

E: i need ur help

W: What’d you do to your leg?

E: how do u kno it has anything to do with my leg?

W: Because you only text or call when it does??

E: thats not tru

W: It definitely is. Al texts all the time. You? Never. Unless you did something to your prosthetic.

W: So what’d you do?

E: …how do u kno it was me that did something?

W: Knew it.

E: what would u do if it was someone ELSE who did something?? huh??

W: I would call you a liar.

E: IT WASNT MY FAULT LING ATTACKED ME

W: …who?

E: friend from school

W: He attacked you?

E: more or less

W: Lmao nice try

W: What do you need?

E: knee wont bend also i think i need an adjustment anyway

W: Is this your way of trying to say you got taller?

E: fuck yes it is

E: i can get a pass for this weekend

E: please

W: You know, we’re very busy. Can’t just drop everything because you decided to be an idiot.

E: but you will?

W: We’re going to charge you so much for this.

E: send the bill to hohenheim

W: Your father is not to blame for your stupidity.

W: I deserve earrings.

E: what?! im still paying for the set i bought three months ago

W: Not my problem.

E: crazy gearhead

W: Chemistry freak.

***

Al was deep in geometry homework, earbuds in, focus on, brow furrowed, when he felt something hard hit the back of his shoulders. He lurched forward with both a surprised and pained “gah!” and pulled out his headphones with difficulty as the person behind him was still leaning hard on his back.

“Get off, Brother!” Al said, trying to twist around to face Ed. Ed responded by letting more of his body weight fall on Al’s back. He hunched further over, getting closer to the table in front of him, as the end of Ed’s ponytail started to obstruct his vision.

“I need you to drive me home on Saturday,” Ed said.

“Can you get off please so we can talk like normal people?” Al responded.

Ed sighed but picked himself up off of Al and sat in the chair next to him. Al straightened and rubbed his neck, turning toward Ed.

“What do you want?”

“I need you to drive me home on Saturday,” Ed repeated, stretching out his legs and dropping his bag on the floor.

“For what?”

“I need my leg adjusted. Winry said she’d do it.”

“No.” Al turned back to his homework and tried putting his earbuds back in.

Ed slapped them out of Al's hands. “C’mon, help me out.”

“Why can’t you drive yourself?”

“Because I fucking hate driving.”

“I’m supposed to study with May on Saturday.”

Ed groaned. “You can spend one Saturday not drooling over May.”

“I do not drool,” Al grumbled, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“You’d really leave me hanging?” Ed pulled a pathetic face halfway between a sad puppy and a deep grimace. “But I’m your brother.”

“You’re the worst, is what you are,” Al said.

“Maybe Winry’ll make an apple pie,” Ed offered.

Al stopped as he reached for his pencil. He considered then sighed heavily.

“Fine!” Al resigned. “But you better make sure of it.”

“Thanks, Brother,” Ed said clapping Al on the shoulder.

“So what’d you do to Ling?” Al asked.

“For fuck’s sake, _he_ attacked _me_!” Ed exclaimed.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Al snorted.

“He did! I was walking to Hughes’s class and all of a sudden, he comes out of fucking nowhere and jumps on my back, trying to get me to give him a piggyback ride!”

Al laughed. “That’s a pretty lame attack, Brother.”

“Fuck, whatever. He still fucked up my leg.”

“Wasn’t your leg already messed up from you trying to prove to Ling you could do a back handspring? ” Al asked.

Ed shrugged. “Yeah, but Winry doesn’t need to know that. And anyway, Ling’s still a fucking bastard. And, as you probably remember, I _did_ do that back handspring, thank you very fucking much.”

“Edward!” The librarian popped out her head from behind a shelf, making Ed and Al jump. She pushed her round glasses up her nose. “Enough with the language!”

“Sorry, Miss Sheska,” Ed grumbled.

Miss Sheska nodded and disappeared into the shelves.

“God, does she ever sit at her desk,” Ed said in a low tone, “or does she just creep around in the shelves?”

“May thinks she’s built a house out of books in the back of the library and that she actually lives here,” Al said as he started to pack up his stuff.

“Where are you going?” Ed asked not coming out of his relaxed position.

“Don’t we need to go to Mustang to get a pass?”

“Yeah, but I was going to wait until last minute tomorrow for the effect.”

“The effect of him saying no?” Al asked as he stood.

“Like he’s going to say no to a one-legged teenager asking to go home for a prosthetic readjustment.”

“But in this case, the one-legged teenager is you so yes, he would. Plus if you’re dragging me into this, we’re doing this the way we’re supposed to.”

Ed groaned, grabbed his bag, and stood up, following Al out of the library.

“You just always want to be seen as the good brother,” Ed sneered.

“Exactly, that’s why I’ll never get caught with things and you always will.”

“You’ve been here three months,” Ed shot back. “Give it some time.”

***

“So, what’d you do to your leg that you have to leave campus?”

Ed rolled his eyes, already regretting the decision to do things the right way like Al wanted to do. Staring across the desk at Mustang - his student advisor - he was deeply annoyed that he didn’t have the upper hand like he would’ve if he came for the pass at the last minute.

“Just tweaked it,” he grumbled. “Need an adjustment.”

“You and Ling getting into trouble?”

“No.”

“Really? Ms Hawkeye said you were roughhousing in the hallway again this morning. And she also recalled you doing backflips during study hall.”

Ed narrowed his eyes at Mustang but said nothing. Of _course_ Hawkeye had told Mustang; Ed so badly wanted to ask why he was the topic of Mustang and Hawkeye’s pillow talk, but even he wasn’t stupid enough to say that. 

“And you’re going for the day? Or the full weekend?” Mustang asked, looking over his hands at Ed. Although he couldn’t actually see his mouth behind his hands, Ed knew that Mustang had that self-satisfied smile that made Ed want to punch him in the teeth.

“The weekend,” Ed responded. “Adjustments take time.”

“Where is it exactly you’re going to have this done?”

“Resembool. Where we live when we’re not locked up here.”

“You have a live-in mechanic?” 

“Her and her grandmother are basically family,” Al cut in. “We’ve lived there for a couple years now.”

Mustang’s eyes floated over to Al as Ed sulked. He knew why Al was the trusted one out of the two of them, but it didn’t make things any less annoying - especially considering he should have the bonus of being not only the older brother but the junior versus the freshman.

After a few moments, Mustang finally unfolded his hands, reached into his desk, and pulled out his pass book. After writing them up, he gave a pass to Al. Ed reached for his, only to have Mustang snatch it back.

“This time,” Mustang said, “actually give your pass to the office before you leave instead of after the fact.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Ed said, finally taking his pass and standing up.

“I can and will revoke privileges again.”

“Okay! Whatever,” Ed said, already turning to leave.

“Before you leave though - “ Mustang reached into his desk, pulled out a stack of papers, and thrust them into Ed’s hands.

“What are these?” Ed asked.

“Sophomore quizzes,” Mustang said with a sly smile. “Since you’ll have time at home, you should be able to grade them.”

“What?!” Ed practically shouted.

“I’ll be going through your class’s tests so I’d appreciate the help,” Mustang said, spinning his chair to face away from them. “And don’t forget, you agreed to the aide position, so now you have to do the work.”

Ed opened up his mouth to say something, but a quick glance from Al shut him up. He shoved the quizzes in his bag.

“Fine,” Ed relented.

“Enjoy your time at home,” Mustang said as they walked out the door.

“I swear to fuck,” Ed snapped once they were out of range of Mustang’s office door, “if he weren’t a teacher, I would punch him.”

“How you haven’t gotten expelled yet, I’ll never know,” Al said.

“They can’t expel me,” Ed replied. “I’m a chemistry prodigy. Amestris Prep is lucky to have me.”

“And you’ll never let them forget it.”

“Damn right. Also, if they expel me, who’s going to do Mustang’s job for him?”

***

E: Al wants an apple pie.

W: You boys are SO much work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dusts cobwebs off fanfiction writing skills* This is an attempt. Maybe the attempt will get better? Only time will tell.


	2. country roads

It was only noon, but Winry could feel the grease drying on her face from the hours it had already sat there. She pulled her goggles off with a sigh, then pulled her bandana out of her hair to rub her face. She only had a minute to sit with her eyes closed before she heard a car pulling up the drive and Den barking at the door.

Winry’s eyes snapped open and she smiled despite herself. Even though she had protested, she knew she wasn’t actually mad to have her boys back home, even if it was just for the weekend. She knew it would be filled with yelling and nagging and limb adjustments, but it wouldn’t really be home without those things.

Then she heard the muffled shouts of Ed and Granny and knew the weekend had officially started.

She stood, rolling up the sleeves of her coveralls and putting the bandana back in her hair as she stepped out onto the front balcony.

“If you need adjustments,” she heard her Granny saying, “you know you should be earlier than this.”

“At least he let us know he was coming this time,” Winry called down, leaning on the balcony rail. “It was still last minute notice as usual though.”

The boys looked up at her in tandem - _ever in sync_ , she thought to herself. Al beamed at her while Ed had his usual scowl plastered on his face.

“For fuck’s sake,” Ed said, leaning into the backseat and emerging with his bag over his shoulder. “We haven’t even been here for five minutes and it’s already shit-on-Ed time.”

“And if you keep cussing like that, it’ll be hit-Ed-with-my-pipe time,” Granny said, pointing her pipe with threatening emphasis.

Winry laughed, Ed glaring daggers at her. “Welcome home,” she said.

Even from the distance, she could see Ed roll his eyes as he pushed his bangs out of his face. “Yeah, yeah. Good to see you.”

She turned on her heels and walked back inside, making her way down the stairs as the boys followed Granny into the house. Al immediately dropped his bag on the floor and gave her a hug as Den continued to bark and weave between Ed’s legs.

“We’ve missed having you around,” Winry said as he lets go.

“I’ve missed being here,” Al admitted. “You know what else I’ve missed?”

“There’s pie in the kitchen,” Winry said with an eye roll but a smile.

Al practically bounced passed her, throwing a “thank you!” over his shoulder.

Ed stretched as he tried to follow Al. “Yeah, thanks, Win.”

Winry stuck her arm out to block Ed’s path, causing him to stop short. She narrowed her eyes. “Not you.”

“Oh come on-“

“Nope. I can see you limping on that leg. You messed it up and needed the fix, it starts now. But first.”

Winry turned the palm of her outstretched hand up expectantly. Ed groaned but dug in his pocket and pulled a small, black box out. Winry bit back the smile that was dangerously close to spreading across her face as she opened it. She couldn’t help it - she liked shiny, metal things.

She snapped the box shut. “Payment accepted. Upstairs. Now.” She turned him around by the shoulders and pushed him up the stairs as he grumbled.

“Just don’t punch any more holes in your ears, okay?” Ed said. “You won’t have any ear left.”

“My ears are just fine, thanks,” she said pushing him into her workshop. “But sweet to know you care.”

“Gearhead weirdo,” Ed mumbled.

“Hey.” She rounded on him, a wrench in her hand that she pointed in Ed’s face. “You messed up your leg being stupid and texted last minute for a fix which I gave up my weekend to do. You do not get to call me names.”

Ed raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, geez.”

“Thank you,” Winry said. “Now, let’s see what you’ve done.”

Winry turned as Ed started to undo his belt but then turned back. “And take off that sweatshirt, please.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s aggressive. And also incredibly old.”

Winry was only partially offended by the bright red color of Ed’s sweatshirt, but it wouldn’t be a true reunion if she didn’t mention it at least once. There was something about pushing Ed’s buttons that she enjoyed - the challenge that she gave to him and the challenge he threw back.

She still wished, though, that he would take better care of his leg. Minutes later, her and Granny were kneeling next to Ed’s leg as he and Al munched on the pie Al had brought up with him.

“Edward, how exactly did you mess it up this badly?” Winry scolded.

“Ling said he couldn’t do a back handspring and Ed went to prove him wrong and when he landed, we all heard something pop,” Al said through a mouthful of pie.

“Traitor!” Ed hissed.

“I thought you were attacked,” Winry said, smacking him on the shoulder.

“That too!” Ed exclaimed. “That was what really messed it up, I’m telling you!”

Winry ran a hand over her face. “Why do we put up with this?”

“We have no choice,” Al offered.

Ed grinned. “I also buy you earrings.”

Winry groaned but said nothing as she watched Granny measure Ed’s leg.

“We do need to make size adjustments too,” Granny said to Winry.

“I told you I’ve gotten taller,” Ed shot at Winry.

“Only took you 17 years to grow,” Winry shot back. Ed proceeded to flip her off which earned him smacks on the shoulder from both Winry and Granny.

Winry took the temporary leg reserved for Ed from beside her workbench. “Switch out please.”

“How long will the adjustment take?” Ed asked passing his leg over.

“Depends on how much you bug me,” Winry said sitting down at her workbench and pulling on her goggles.

“But what would you do if we didn’t bug you?” Ed stretched out on the bed in the corner as Al tucked his legs up and leaned against the wall.

“We?” Al said. “I think it’s just you that bugs her.”

Again, Winry fought the smile that was trying to cross her face. She was secretly happy when they decided to stay and chat as she worked. Besides only piping in for a comment or two, it was good working noise to hear them talk about their school life.

“Even during the day, Winry,” Al was saying a half-hour later, “he insists on wearing his sweatshirt.”

“If I have to be forced to wear a uniform, I’m going to at least give it a cool flair,” Ed responded.

“Your sweatshirt is not cool, Ed,” Winry said as she tightened a screw.

“Yes it is, you just have no taste.”

“Lan Fan told me you have the most uniform citations of anyone in the school,” Al said. “Between the sweatshirt and your hair-“

“They write you up for your hair?” Winry asked.

“We’re supposed to keep it short,” Ed said, “but that they eventually gave up on that once Ling joined in.”

And so it went for hours as Winry worked. Eventually, Den came in to curl up next to Al on the bed and Granny brought up dinner so that Winry could continue working. It was a lost cause, though; with dinner, Winry finally turned around to properly talk to them.

“And he’s so in love with her, it’s ridiculous,” Ed said as he chewed.

“Can you please not talk with your mouth full?” Winry groaned.

“I am not in love with her!” Al exclaimed, his face starting to turn pink. “I just…enjoy spending time with her.”

“I’m not surprised you’ve found a girlfriend in such a short amount of time, Al,” Winry teased.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“You let her call you ‘Alphonse’,” Ed said. “What else could she be?”

“She’s a freshman too?” Winry asked.

“Yeah, she’s Ling’s half-sister,” Ed said with a nod. “I wish you had chosen someone to like besides that bastard’s family.”

“I thought Ling was your friend.”

“He is, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a bastard. And I’d prefer not to be related to him, even if distantly through Al and May’s marriage.”

“You guys are the worst,” Al grumbled. “Just because you’ve been at that school for three years and no one’s even a little bit interested-“

“Fuck you!” Ed exclaimed as he grew red in the face. “Rose definitely likes me and I’ve hooked up with Noah a few times and she still talks about when we-“

“Please!” Winry cut him off, turning back to work on Ed’s leg. “I do not want to know any more information.”

“Me neither,” Al agreed, wrinkling his nose.

“Have you asked her out?” Winry asked Al.

“No, because he’s a wuss,” Ed cut in before Al had a chance to speak.

“We have a standing study session every Saturday,” Al answered, “which I gave up today to drive you here.”

“Whatever.”

“You should ask her to the Amestris-Central winter dance in two weeks,” Winry said casually.

“The what?” Al asked.

“Oh fuck, not that thing.” Even though she wasn’t looking, Winry could hear the eye roll in Ed’s voice.

“It’s a winter dance they do every year between Amestris Prep and Central High right before the break,” Winry said. “Since we’re the only schools in the area, they want us to all get along or something. The winter dance is at Central, the spring one is at Amestris.”

“Oh,” Al said. He thought for a moment. “That might be fun.”

“It’s fucking lame,” Ed said.

“How would you know?” Winry asked. “You’ve never been.”

“How do you know I’ve never been?”

“Because I've gone the past two years.”

She heard the bed creak behind her and turned her head to see Ed sitting up straight.

“You do?” The surprise was evident in Ed’s voice.

“Yes, I do,” Winry said, pushing her goggles up. “Why is that so surprising?”

“I mean, I don’t know, it’s like a date thing, isn’t it?”

Winry whipped her grease rag at Ed, smacking him in the face. “Are you saying no one would ask me on a date?”

“That’s pretty rude, Brother,” Al nodded.

“No!” Ed said. “That’s not-I didn’t mean-“

Ed continued to sputter as Al gave him a sly grin and Winry watched him try and defend himself with annoyance.

“For your information,” Winry said, crossing her arms, “I _have_ been asked to go to the dance as a date but I _usually_ go with Paninya.”

“Why?” Ed asked, trying his best to recover.

“Because it’s FUN, Edward,” Winry said. “Just because you have the social skills of a teaspoon, doesn’t mean the rest of us do.”

“Do Ling and Lan Fan not go?” Al said to Ed.

“Is that Ling’s girlfriend?” Winry asked as she turned back around.

Ed snorted. “Ling wishes. There’s definitely something going on there, but he’s too chicken shit to do anything.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Winry heard Al say under his breath.

“You better be talking about yourself,” Ed responded, punching Al on the shoulder. “And yes, they have gone before, I just don’t go with them.”

“But you’ll go this year, right?” Al said hopefully.

Ed groaned. “Why do you need me to go if you’re going on a date?”

“Because it would be better if we all went as a group! It takes the pressure off!”

“He’s right,” Winry said without looking up.

“And you need to socialize more and it would make me feel better if you were there,” Al continued.

“I need to _socialize_ more?!” Ed shouted.

“Oh come on, Ed,” Winry chimed in. “Just go. It would be nice to see you in a setting that isn’t prefaced by you messing up your leg.”

“Oh really?” Ed said, and Winry rolled her eyes at his sly tone of voice.

“Never mind, I take it back. I wish to never see you again.”

“But I keep your life so interesting.”

“Please, Ed,” Al begged. “You owe me for driving you here today!”

Ed huffed. “Fine! I’ll go to the stupid fucking dance.”

“Thank you. Now how do we get you to wear something other than your sweatshirt?”

“Fucking hell, are you kidding?!”

“Do you think we’ll be able to get him to dance?” Winry teased, shooting a glance over her shoulder.

Ed threw her grease rag back at her. “I hate you both.”

“But we keep your life so interesting," Winry said with a smile.

Ed rolled his eyes. “You’re hilarious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting a dangerous precedent posting two chapters two days in a row. I blame quarantine and my inability to hold onto already written material.


	3. people connect for a minute or two

A: Winry please help me!!

W: What did Ed do?

A: Nothing this time. I don’t know how to ask May to the dance!!

W: Awww Al!

A: Please don’t “aww” me. Ed wouldn’t stop making fun of me this morning

W: Okay, okay

W: I am rescinding the “aww”

A: Thank you. Now what do I say?!

W: What we talked about! Say we’re going as a group!

A: But what if Ed hasn’t told Ling and Lan Fan yet? I’m guessing he hasn’t. I don’t want it to seem like I just made that up!

W: Well, you can say that I’ll be there with Paninya. 

W: We can also plan to come back here!

A: Really?!

W: Yes! It’ll be fun!

W: It’ll give you guys a chance to hang out more. And I can hang out with your friends.

A: Haha thanks Winry. Granny won’t mind?

W: To be honest, I think she’d secretly love it.

W: She's never actually mad about a house full of people.

***

Al gripped his pencil tightly, biting his lip and occasionally throwing nervous glances at the girl sitting across from him in the library. Luckily for him, May didn’t notice; she was staring intensely at her notebook with her brow furrowed and twirling a stray piece from her braids that had fallen across her face. The fact that this made her look incredibly cute did not help Al’s nervousness in the slightest.

 _It’s not a big deal_ , Al thought to himself. _It’s a group thing. No pressure. Just something fun._

He cleared his throat. “So-“

“Does this look right?” May asked, pushing her notebook over to Al.

“Um.” Al looked down. “I think so, that’s what I got.”

May shook her braids out of her face triumphantly and took her notebook back. “I think I’ve finally got the hang of geometric sequences. I can’t wait to be done with these, I think I’m starting to write sequences in my sleep.”

Al smiled. “At least you’re getting practice.”

“True. I’ll be totally prepared for midterms.” She took her notebook back and sighed. “I’m definitely not looking forward to them.”

This was it. This was the moment.

“Well,” Al said twiddling his thumbs, “I can give you something to look forward to after midterms, if you want.”

May looked up and stared at him. Al could feel his cheeks starting to turn pink so he looked down at this hands.

“There’s, um, this dance right before the break,” Al continued.

“Oh right,” May responded casually. “I think I saw the poster about it near the office.”

“Yeah.” Al could feel his heart rate pick up speed and then he started to ramble. “It’s between Amestris Prep and Central High which is close to my house in Resembool, Winry told me about it-“

“Who’s Winry?” May said, wrinkling her nose.

“She’s a family friend,” Al said quickly. “She’s almost like my sister. We grew up together and me and Ed live with her and her Granny.”

“Oh.” May’s face smoothed. “Okay then.”

“Well, Winry said it’s fun, her and her friend Paninya go every year, and Ed said he’s going and so is your brother and Lan Fan, we’re going as a big group to the dance and then we can go back to Winry’s house after and I thought maybe you’d like to come with us.”

May smiled. “Sure. That sounds like fun.”

Al grinned, knowing he looked ridiculous but not caring. “Yeah! Cool!”

“I can’t believe Ed is going to go to a dance,” May said. “He seems too…high strung for that.”

“That is a very polite way of saying obnoxious.”

May laughed and Al felt butterflies rise in his stomach. “I am a lady, I would _never_ say something like that,” she guffawed sarcastically. “However, he is friends with my brother so-“

“You called?” Ling slid into the chair next to May who shot him a glare.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember inviting you to sit there,” May said briskly.

“Apology accepted,” Ling said pushing his bangs out of his face. “Now, who am I friends with?”

“Ed,” Al said.

Ling considered for a moment. “I wouldn’t say ‘friend’ is the right word. I’d say ‘nemesis’, ‘superior to’, ‘rival’ -“

“You think far too highly of yourself,” May responded.

Ling pulled a bag of chips out of his backpack. “What did Ed do this time?”

“He’s going to a dance, apparently, with the rest of us,” May said.

Ling practically choked. “Edward Elric is going to a dance?!”

“We’re going as a group,” Al explained. “So he decided to come. Our childhood friend, Winry, is going too, she goes to Central, and they’re practically married so-“

“Excuse me?” Ling said leaning forward suspiciously. “Edward has a lady friend?”

Al silently chastised himself. Ed was going to kill him.

“Well, no, not exactly,” Al said, trying to do some mental gymnastics to make this better. “We grew up with her and they just fight a lot like an old married couple but they’re not together or anything.”

Ling folded his hands in front of his face. “Interesting. Very interesting.”

“Leave him alone, Ling,” May said. “Seriously, I do not want to deal with the two of you going after each other if we’re all going to this dance together.”

“Me? Why, I would never,” Ling said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

“Maybe Al and I will ditch all of you and go just the two of us.”

Al felt his face suddenly flush. “I think that’s a good plan. If things with them go too far, you know.”

“I think we can probably count on that,” May said as they both watched Ling typing.

“He’s in Mustang’s class so we have some time,” Ling said putting his phone down.

“It’s so cute how you have each other’s schedules memorized,” May said, poking Ling on the shoulder.

“Oh, Winry also said we could go back to our house after,” Al said to Ling.

“Your house?” Ling said through a mouthful of chips.

“I mean, her house,” Al clarified. “But me and Ed live there when we’re not here.”

Ling nodded without saying anything, but Al could see the gears turning in his head. Al suddenly wondered how much they knew about his and Ed’s childhood. Knowing his brother, they probably knew very little, if anything at all.

“Well,” Ling finally said, standing and gathering his stuff. “That sounds like an excellent time. I’m sure Lan Fan will also be happy with this plan. We’ll bring the whiskey.”

“You’ll what?” Al said, surprised.

Ling turned and waved. “See you later.”

Al shook his head. “I think we might regret this.”

“With Ling and Ed,” May said, “everything is regrettable.”

***

Winry stood at her locker, trying to fit her books into her backpack as she was jostled by the students trying to leave the building as quickly as possible. She understood the hurry to leave, but she couldn’t understand why everyone had to shove each other so much. 

She suddenly heard someone land on the locker next to her, and turned to see Paninya leaning against it. Or, at least, she attempting to lean - it was more she was pushed into the locker, but she had transformed the move into a casual lean as only Paninya could do.

“So,” Paninya said, “I heard you’re ditching me for Russell at the dance.”

Winry rolled her eyes. “God no. You’d think after turning him down for every dance for two years, he would get the hint.”

“Maybe he thought junior year would be his lucky year.”

Winry closed her locker and threw her bag over her shoulder. “Well, this year he completely struck out. All he needed to say was ‘soo’ and I immediately cut him off.”

Paninya laughed, a grin crossing her tan face. “Harsh. I couldn’t be prouder. What is our plan for the dance?”

“Oh, I thought I mentioned already,” Winry said as they joined the crowd of students exiting. “We’re going to meet up with Al and Ed and their friends-“

“Wait, wait, pause,” Paninya cut in. “Ed is going to a dance?”

“Yeah, Al wore him down.”

Paninya put a hand on her forehead dramatically. “I’m glad there’s still a week and a half until the dance. It’s going to take me at least that long to process this information.”

“I think he really wants the chance to embarrass Al,” Winry said. “We’re going as a group because Al wanted to ask a girl to the dance.”

“Awww!” Paninya practically shrieked. “Our little Al has a crush?!”

“Please don’t do that in front of Al,” Winry said. “He’s already got Ed to deal with and when I aww’d him he told me not to.” As she spoke, she made a mental note to text Ed telling him to back off. 

“I’ll try my best,” Paninya relented. “Anyway, so we’re meeting them at the dance?”

“Yes. Then we’re all going back to mine so Al can further hang out with this girl.”

“Resisting the urge to say how adorable this is. Pinako’s okay with all this?”

“You know Granny,” Winry said as they stepped outside. “She just made a comment about people having to sleep on the floor, but was otherwise fine.”

“They’re all staying?” Paninya asked.

“Well, Al and Ed will be staying anyway because of the break,” Winry explained, “and Granny said she doesn’t want anyone driving that late. Plus, I think she also secretly suspects it won’t be a totally sober night.”

“Speaking of which,” Paninya said, holding out her hand. “You owe me money for the handle I bought.”

“Oh right.” Winry dug in her backpack for her wallet as they walked. “Have you scoped out a new spot to hide it?”

“I have,” Paninya said, accepting Winry’s money with a flourish. “There’s a loose brick right by the exterior gym door behind one of the bushes. Should fit behind it nicely.”

“How the hell did you find out about that?” Winry asked.

Paninya waggled her eyebrows. “I never reveal my secrets.”

Winry shook her head with a laugh. Paninya had stopped surprising her a long time ago, but every once and while she still made her laugh with her weird, secretive nature.

“What’re the chances we can get everyone to play spin the bottle at your house?” Paninya asked.

“Very VERY low,” Winry laughed. “I think Ed would actually beat you with the bottle before he played any kind of game.”

“Oh I’ll get him to do something,” Paninya said. “Personally, I’d like to see a tipsy or drunk Elric and, since Al is basically a saint, I’ll choose Ed.”

“I do wonder what that would be like,” Winry agreed. 

“Maybe he’d actually chill out a little bit,” Paninya said with a snort.

“Doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! This project is a purely selfish endeavor because I really wanted to write it/see more high school AUs, but it's nice to know people are in there with me.


	4. brain stew

Ed slammed the door of his and Al’s dorm room as hard as he could. Al looked up from the books in front of him to stare across at him. He had a sheepish look on his face which only meant he had seen this coming.

“You mind telling me why Ling is asking me who Winry is?” Ed asked, dropping his bag on the floor. 

Al looked up at the ceiling, a habit Ed knew prefaced a lie. “I told him about going to her house after the dance.”

“Let me rephrase that,” Ed said, getting closer to Al as he spoke. “Why is Ling asking me who MY WIFE Winry is?!”

Al had backed up into the corner his bed made with the wall. “I may or may not have accidentally said you two were practically married.”

Ed immediately dove on Al who couldn’t move in time to get away from Ed’s tackle.

“In my defense!” Al tried to shout as Ed attempted to twist his arm around his back. “I was very flustered because you did not hold up your end of the deal by telling Ling and Lan Fan-“

“Are you SERIOUS?!”

“-that we were all going as a group so I was trying to be cool because May was there and she had JUST agreed to go with the group and all I said was that you fight like an old married couple!”

At this point, Al had managed to shove Ed off of his bed and onto the floor, but Ed was still seething.

“You better sleep with one eye fucking open tonight,” Ed said standing. “He texted me all through Mustang’s class asking me why I had been keeping ‘my lady’ away from him.”

“Okay but did I say something inaccurate?” Al said.

Ed rounded on him. “Yes! Winry is not my girlfriend, I don’t have a crush on her.”

Al smiled his stupid, sly smile. “Who said anything about having a crush? I just said you fight like an old married couple.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Ed said, picking up one of Al’s books from the floor and hurling it at him.

“Do you want to tell me something, Brother?”

“Seriously. Slow and painful death in the middle of the night.” Ed threw another one of Al’s books at him before going back to the door to kick his shoes off.

“Changing the subject,” Al said. “I have a question for you.”

“Here’s the answer: fuck off.”

“Do Ling and Lan Fan know about the fire?”

Ed briefly froze mid-taking his sock off. He tried to act like the question hadn’t caught him off guard, but he could feel his hands shaking.

“Nope,” Ed answered quickly.

“Why not?” Al asked.

Ed shrugged as he turned to sink into his bed, pushing down memories of his childhood that had started to creep into his mind. “Hasn’t come up.” 

“Really? Ling has never asked about your leg? Or the scars on your shoulder? He’s not exactly delicate about asking questions.”

Ed closed his eyes and shrugged again as he tried to play casual. “Not really.”

Al was silent, but Ed could read into it. He refused to look at Al; he knew that Al didn’t believe him. The truth was, Ling had asked more than once. The first time he asked, neither of them were completely sober and Ed had punched him. In his own defense, Ling had not asked in a delicate way. 

From there, though, it had almost become a running joke where Ling would come up with different scenarios. 

_“Eaten by a shark?” “Piranha actually.” “Right, because you’re so short.” “Fuck off.”_

_“Fist fight with a bear.” “Yeah, you should see what he looks like.” “Probably fine.”_

_“Mustang cut it off.” “He actually gnawed it off with his teeth, he’s out of control!”_

None of Ling’s guesses had ever gotten very close to the truth and he had never sincerely asked Ed again after their drunken fist fight, so he had never told him or Lan Fan.

The silence stretched out between Ed and Al as Al waited for Ed to tell the truth, which made Ed increasingly more frustrated as the memories further pushed themselves to the forefront of his brain. He could almost smell the smoke.

“Did you get your date?” Ed grumbled.

He looked over at Al, who was suddenly beaming.

“I did,” Al said triumphantly.

Ed couldn’t help but smile. “Al and May sitting in a tree,” he sang softly.

Al threw a pillow at him. “She did say if you and Ling become intolerable, we would just ditch you guys and go together.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “We are not intolerable. And I think she was trying to subtly hint that she’d like to go AS YOUR DATE and not part of a group.”

Ed looked over and laughed at the blush that started to cross Al’s face. “Don’t worry,” Ed said, waving him off. “As long as you ask her to dance, she’ll be fine.”

“Are you going to ask Winry to dance?” Al asked, the sly smile returning.

“Okay, I’m taking a nap now,” Ed said rolling onto his side.

“I think you should.”

“And I think you can fucking choke.”

**

W: Okay couple of things.

E: i didnt do anything i swear

W: Not going to comment on how suspicious that sounds

W: But not why I’m texting

E: oh

W: First thing: Leave your brother alone.

E: WTF i just told u i didnt do anything!!

W: But I know you and I know you’re probably making fun of him for his “date”

W: And you’re probably planning on embarrassing him further at the dance

E: whats even the point of going if i cant tell them to make room for the holy spirit while theyre slow dancing??

W: To have fun??

E: that IS fun

W: Okay second thing: Pinako is making everyone stay after the dance so make sure your friends know

E: y??

W: She doesn’t want anyone driving

E: lan fan’s gonna dd for ling, theyre covered

E: plus me and ed are already staying

W: She said she doesn’t want anyone driving because it’s going to be late

E: yeh sure

E: pinako knos whats up

W: Either way, no one is driving home

E: fine

E: y r u telling me? i thought al was the responsible one

W: Because I had to tell you the first thing. And I wanted to know if anyone was planning on drinking, Al would never tell me that.

W: But you would so thanks for the confirmation

E: im blocking ur number

W: Will this be your first time drinking? Want me to hold your hair back while you puke?

E: for ur info ive never thrown up after drinking

W: So you have been drunk before!

E: i mean i dont make a habit of it

E: y?

W: Paninya was wondering if you would chill out. I said unlikely.

E: seriously im blocking u

W: I bet you’re a huge light weight.

E: goodBYE gearhead

W: Good luck on your midterms!

E: yeh yeh u too

***

The cafeteria, usually buzzing with noise, was almost silent as students absently ate over open textbooks and notes. It was only the first day of midterms, but Ed already felt like his brain was going to leak out of his skull. Luckily, his next exam was chemistry so he could actually relax a bit during lunch.

Or at least he thought he could. No sooner had he sat at an open table before Ling and Lan Fan both slid in next to him, notebooks open.

“We need help with chemistry,” Lan Fan said.

Ed groaned. “Seriously? I thought I could actually avoid thinking during lunch today.” 

“You think during lunch?” Ling said. “You think ever?”

“And you think insulting me is going to get me to help you?” Ed said with a glare. 

“If you help me,” Lan Fan continued, “I won’t make you pay be back for the booze I bought.”

“Deal,” Ed said.

“And what about me?” Ling asked.

“You can choke,” Ed responded.

“Just copy off of me,” Lan Fan said with an eye roll. 

“Good luck with that,” Ed said. “I bet you get busted within ten minutes.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Ling said as he stole one of Ed’s french fries. “I’m a ninja. If I win, I don’t have to pay you back for lunch yesterday.”

“You wouldn’t have paid me back for that anyway!” Ed exclaimed. “You never pay me back for lunch, even though your family has more money than fucking God.”

“Like your father can’t afford it either,” Ling mumbled as he chewed another fry.

Ed bristled instantly at the word ‘father’. He hadn’t called Hohenheim by that name since he was 6 and hated when other people referred to him as such. Besides throwing him and Al money, he was far from being “father of the year”, let alone a father at all.

He hadn’t realized how his disgust showed on his face until Lan Fan said to Ling, “Don’t piss him off before he helps me. This is the first time I actually need him for something.”

“Gee thanks,” Ed mumbled. “Tell me what you need help with so I can go back to eating.”

“How do I interpret this equation to get molecule and mole relationships?” Lan Fan asked, pushing her notebook over.

Ed glanced down, putting a fry in his mouth, before taking her pencil. “First, you use the coefficients to get the molecular and mole ratios-“

“Is Al planning on trying anything with my sister on Friday at the dance?” Ling asked. “Or at your friend’s house?”

“You’ll have to ask him,” Ed said, still writing out a table in Lan Fan’s notebook. 

“Why would you even want to know that?” Lan Fan asked.

“I need to know if he’ll be defiling May while I’m in the next room sleeping,” Ling explained.

“He won’t, he’s too chicken shit,” Ed said as he pushed Lan Fan’s notebook back to her.

She stared down at the pages. “How did you do that? You were in the middle of a conversation and you still did that.”

Ed shrugged. “You have to start by-“

“By ‘too chicken shit’ do you mean-“

“Fucking hell!” Ed practically shouted. “Do you want my help or not?!”

“I thought you told me I could choke,” Ling said.

“If it’ll shut you the fuck up, I’ll help you!”

Ling shrugged and tried to reach for another fry, but Ed quickly smashed his hand on the table.

“And stop touching my fucking food,” Ed snapped.

Ling clicked his tongue. “Someone’s a little touchy today.”

“You’re lucky I don’t punch you.”

“You’ve already done that before,” Ling said. “Try and be creative.”

“Can you both not please?” Lan Fan said with an eye roll.

“Both?!” Ed felt his temper rising and knew he would get called out on it, but didn’t care. He was already on edge from midterms, the mention of Hohenheim had already gotten his blood boiling, and his ‘friends’ weren’t helping. 

“Ed,” Lan Fan said sternly. “Seriously. Help. Please.”

Ed glared at her. Lan Fan just raised an eyebrow, and suddenly Ed felt his rage dying. He’d never admit it, but Lan Fan actually terrified him. He hadn’t forgotten that he and Ling’s drunken fight had been broken up by Lan Fan pulling Ed off of him by herself.

“Fine,” Ed said. “But you-“ He pointed a finger in Ling’s face. “Owe me a drink on Friday.”

“I’ll take that deal,” Ling said. “Now teach us things.”

“Oh I could definitely teach you a few things,” Ed grumbled.

“Edward,” Lan Fan scolded.

Ed threw up his hands in light surrender, reminding himself to think of a plan to get Ling on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Here's a new chapter, it's maybe a bit all over the place. But such is life.


	5. can't wait to be dancing around

_TO:_ **RESEMBOOL POWER SQUAD**

A: Happy Friday!

W: Someone seems excited ;)

A: I’m just happy it’s Friday. Nothing else.

E: happy for u maybe i have a lit exam in an hour

W: Bummer

E: thnx for ur sympathy

W: I do feel bad for you

W: Obviously it’s a class you struggle in since you text like a six year old

E: 🖕

A: Anyway! What time is the dance?

W: I think it starts at 8? Pan and I will probably get there around 8:20-ish

A: Do you want us to pick you up?

W: That’s okay! We can walk

E: isnt central far from u?

W: I walk everyday Edward

E: yeh but itll be dark

E: and cold

W: We’ll be fine, Ed

E: whatever

E: i hope u get run over

W: Gee thanks

A: Okay so I guess we’ll try and get there at the same time as you guys

W: Sounds good. We’ll try and meet you at the door.

W: Make sure you have your school IDs, they check at the door

E: what if i lost mine

W: Find it???

E: ur so helpful

A: I’ll help you find it brother. It’s probably in one of your pockets.

E: or ling stole it

A: Also a possibility. Either way, we’ll all be there!

W: Yay! See you then!

W: And Ed if you wear that sweatshirt, I will have you kicked out

E: now i REALLY hope u get run over

A: This is fun. This is going to be fun. 

***

Al had been staring in his closet for about 15 minutes when the door suddenly burst open. He turned as Ed strolled into the room with a dramatic flourish.

“And that, ladies and gentleman, is how you fail a lit exam,” Ed proclaimed.

“You didn’t actually fail,” Al said rolling his eyes. Ed had always been the type to claim he had failed a test, pass with flying colors, and then brag about being able to do things with his eyes closed.

“Probably not,” Ed said with a grin dropping onto his bed, “but I don’t think I did very well either.”

“Remind me to hit you when you get an A,” Al grumbled as he turned back to his closet.

“Geez, someone’s cranky.”

“I don’t know what to wear!” Al practically shrieked. “What do I wear to the dance? And then what do I wear as pajamas tonight? And then what do I wear tomorrow morning?”

“Don’t forget the car ride there,” Ed said, an obnoxious smile crossing his face. “Can’t wear the same thing in the car that you do to the dance.”

“I’m ignoring you now.”

“Holy fuck,” Ed laughed. “And people say I’m too high strung.”

“This is serious, Ed!” Al said, flipping through his clothes and becoming increasingly more frustrated with his brother. “I can’t pack for break until I know what I’m wearing so I can’t put the things I’m wearing on top.”

“Geez,” Ed said, “you _really_ like May.”

Al looked to the ceiling and twirled his thumbs. “I just…want to make a good impression.”

“Al and May sitting in a tree-”

“Have you started packing yet?” Al said cutting off his song.

“No,” Ed said lying back on his bed and closing his eyes. “I’ll do it eventually.”

“Ling and Lan Fan know the plan, right?” Al said, pulling out shirts.

“For the millionth fucking time, yes,” Ed groaned. “You are driving me and May. Lan Fan is driving with Ling. We are staying at Winry’s tonight then Lan Fan, Ling, and May are coming back here so they can leave for break while we stay behind.”

“And you did talk to Mustang, right, to tell him we’re not coming back to campus tonight?” Al turned to look at his brother whose eyes had suddenly snapped open. “I’m going to take that as a no.”

“I had an exam!” Ed defended himself. “I didn’t have time. Plus half the campus is leaving, we’ll sign out at the office, they’ll figure out I’m gone for the break eventually.”

“They’ll figure it out,” Al said, pulling a pass out from his backpack, “because I told Mustang we were both leaving.”

Ed crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m offended you thought I wouldn’t talk to Mustang.”

“But you didn’t,” Al said. “And he’ll probably call you out on it at the dance.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He said him and Hawkeye are chaperoning.”

Ed, who was midway through sitting up, lied back down again. “Nope. Not going.”

“You already said you would!” Al said. “And I’m not coming back to get you tomorrow morning so you’d have to spend the break here.”

Ed ran a hand over his face with an exasperated sigh. “This is a nightmare.”

“Do you know how many kids go to this school and go to Central and who are probably going tonight? I doubt you’ll even see Mustang.”

“He’ll find me just to be a bastard.”

Al refocused on the shirts in front of him; he had bigger things to worry about than Ed’s weird feud with Mustang. He pulled out a loose orange sweater, a white button-down, and a pair of dark jeans.

He turned and opened his mouth to ask Ed what he thought, but then immediately reconsidered. _Winry would know better_ , he thought.

He pulled out his phone, snapped a picture, and was about to hit send when he heard Ed say, “What are you doing?”

“Asking for Winry’s opinion on this outfit,” Al said.

“I’m right here, why don’t you ask me?” Ed asked.

“I know how you dress.”

“Fuck you!”

“Winry said it’s good,” Al said. “And told me to tell you again if you wear-”

Ed got up and crossed the room, cutting Al off. “Okay, I’m out.”

“Where are you going?”

Ed opened the door. “I’m going to Ling’s, he owes me a drink and I’m going to need it. Plus I wasn't kidding when I said Ling probably stole my ID.”

Al rolled his eyes but called after him down the hallway. “We’re leaving at 7:30. Tell Ling not to be late!”

Ed waved him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, the next chapter is a long one. I think.


	6. shut up and dance with me

The Elric car pulled into the Central High parking lot at 8:45, 20 minutes after they had told Winry they would be there. Ed sat in the back seat, picking at the sleeve of his shirt. Al had finally talked him into wearing something other than his sweatshirt, but he had still gone with a signature look: a red button up (unbuttoned), a black shirt, black jeans, and his boots.

“Why do you have to wear the boots?” Al had asked.

“Because Winry hates them,” Ed had answered. “And she gave me shit for my sweatshirt.”

Ed tried to make up for his attitude by telling May she should sit in the front seat, giving Al time to talk to her and maybe talk himself out of being so nervous.

Ed turned his head to look out the window as Lan Fan’s car pulled up next to them.

“Winry said they’re inside,” Al read from his phone as they stepped out of the car.

“I thought the whole point was we were all going together,” Ed pointed out, stretching his prosthetic out.

“It was,” Al said, “until we decided to be late.”

“Blame Ling,” Ed replied. “He’s the one who took forever to get dressed.”

“You should’ve expected that, honestly,” May said, looking at herself in the window of Al’s car and fixing her braids that she had pinned up into loops. “He takes longer than I do to get ready.”

“It takes time to look this beautiful,” Ling said coming around from the passenger side of Lan Fan’s car.

“And yet you still didn’t manage it,” Ed responded. Ling flipped him off.

“Come on,” Lan Fan said. “Gym’s this way.”

“Who made you the leader?” Ed grumbled.

“I did,” Lan Fan said, already walking, “when I decided I didn’t want to stand in the cold anymore.”

They walked in a clump toward the gym, Ed floating to the back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“By the way,” he heard Al say to May. “I think you look really nice.”

“Thank you, Alphonse,” May answered with a bright smile.

“You guys are going to make me sick,” Ling mumbled.

They flashed their student IDs to the Central teachers at the door and then went into the gym. One step in and Ed already regretted every decision he had ever made that brought him to this moment.

“It’s hot as balls in here,” Ed yelled at Al.

“You get used to it eventually,” Lan Fan said.

“C’mon!” May was practically bouncing. “Let’s go dance!”

“We should probably find Winry and Paninya first,“ Al said as he was jostled by multiple people running in the front door.

“How the fuck do you expect to do that?” Ed asked. “It’s pitch black in here!”

He could tell Al was about to respond but then he was suddenly pulled by the arm into a fast hug.

“My little cherub!” Paninya yelled as she squeezed Al’s shoulders. “Hello!”

“Hi Paninya,” Al said as they separated. “I like your crown.”

Paninya tipped the green glow stick she had wrapped around her head in Al’s direction. “Thank you very much, sir. I think it matches my pants very well. Ed, have you gotten shorter?”

“Fuck you.”

“Charmer as always.”

“Paninya, this is May,” Al said, pointing to the girl next to him. Ed couldn’t help but notice that May looked none too thrilled at the sight of another girl hugging him. Ed would have to make fun of Al for it later.

“Hi!” Paninya said. “Do you want a glow stick crown?”

“Oh,” May said, surprised. “Um, sure!”

Paninya reached in the pockets of her camo pants and pulled out a long tube which she cracked until it was glowing pink. She connected the two ends and placed it on May’s head.

“There you are!” Paninya exclaimed. “It matches your dress!”

“Thanks!” May did a twirl and looked up at Al. “How does it look?”

“Looks great.” Even in the dark, Ed could tell Al was blushing.

“At least we’ll be able to find you now,” Lan Fan laughed.

“She gets it!” Paninya said pointing to Lan Fan. “That was the point of the crowns, actually.”

“Where’s Winry?” Ed asked.

“Oh,” Paninya looked around. “She was right behind me. Look for the blue glow stick. Now, are you going to tell me who your friends are?”

“That’s Ling, that’s Lan Fan,” Ed said quickly as he scanned the crowd.

“Glow sticks?” Paninya offered.

“I’d like a yellow one,” Ling said, getting closer to Paninya’s selection, “to match my kingly presence.”

“Fucking hell,” Ed swore under his breath, but then he turned and saw a bright blue glow stick on top of a yellow head of hair coming toward them.

“Hi, guys!” Winry extracted herself from the massive crowd of people in the center of the gym. “Thanks for ditching me, Pan!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Paninya turned her head toward Winry as she handed Ling a yellow glow stick and Lan Fan a purple one. “I thought you were behind me!”

“Oh, Ed,” Winry said looking down at his feet, “please tell me I’m not seeing what I think I’m seeing.”

Ed grinned. “You wouldn’t let me wear my sweatshirt.”

“Those are bad for your feet,” Winry scolded. “BOTH of them. You’re going to break my beautiful prosthetic trying to shove it in those boots.”

“You’re such a nag!”

“I nag because I care, Ed!”

Ed rolled his eyes, put a hand on Winry’s head, and pulled her into a side hug. “Yeah, yeah. About me or the prosthetic?”

“The prosthetic, obviously.”

“Nice girl you’ve got,” Ling said, sliding next to Ed who responded by shoving him sideways. “Hi.” Ling reached his hand out to Winry. “I’m Ling. This is Lan Fan.”

“Winry,” Winry said, shaking his hand.

“Winry, this is May,” Al, who had been donned with a silver glow stick crown, said coming over with May. Ed glanced Al’s hesitant hand on her shoulder and shot him a cheeky look. Al just rolled his eyes.

“Okay, now that we’ve all met,” Ling said, “Food’s in the cafeteria, right?”

“Oh, _that’s_ why you come every year,” Ed groaned.

“Duh,” Lan Fan responded. "What's better than free food?"

"Food that Ed pays for," Ling said.

"I actually hate you," Ed snapped.

“I’ll go with you for food!” Paninya offered. “Now we can all find each other, right? I’ve had to fight people off who wanted glow crowns specifically so we can find each other.”

“Where’s yours, Ed?” Ling asked. “How will I find you for our waltz?”

“Fuck no,” Ed responded.

“He’s actually a very good waltzer,” Lan Fan said. “You should be so lucky.”

“I mean, no I am not putting one of those on my head.”

“So you’ll still waltz with me?” Ling asked.

“I’m going to ignore you, is what I’m going to do.”

“Come on, Ed,” May chimed in, “we’ve all got them.”

“I prefer to be an individual,” Ed said.

“You’re going to get lost,” Al pointed out.

“I’m a big boy,” Ed said with an eye roll. “I’ll be alright.”

“Since when are you a big boy?” Ling asked then ran off before Ed had a chance to respond.

Ed stood there, stewing, when he heard May say to Al, “I told you we should’ve left them behind. Let’s go dance, Alphonse!”

“Okay!” Al said. “You guys coming?”

“I am!” Winry said. “Come on, Ed, let’s go.”

“Nope,” Ed laughed. “I’m getting food, I’m starving.”

Winry shrugged. “Suit yourself. Come dance with us later!”

Ed watched Winry lead Al and May into the throngs of people as he followed Paninya and Lan Fan after Ling into the cafeteria.

 _Well,_ Ed thought as they entered the adjacent room, _at least it’s brighter._

The room still had way too many people in it, but the heat also didn’t seem as oppressive as it had in the other room. Ling and Lan Fan immediately started piling plates with food from the tables at the front while Paninya and Ed scoped out a few seats.

“Who even makes the food?” Ed asked.

Paninya shrugged. “It’s like, parent volunteers or something? Also, I thought you were starving. Why aren’t you getting food?”

“Ling will get it,” Ed answered with a wave.

“He’ll get you your food?

“No, he’ll get his own food and I’ll steal it.”

Paninya laughed. “As long as you have a plan.”

“So how’re your legs, Pan?” Ed asked as they sat down.

She drummed on both in response. “Still prosthetics. Yours?

Ed shrugged. “I think Winry would kill me if I spontaneously regrew my limb. What would she do with all of that free time?”

Ling and Lan Fan slid into the seats next to them, plates piled high. Ed immediately started eating off of Ling’s plate, knowing that Ling would be too obsessed with stuffing his own face than worrying about Ed stealing things.

Sitting, eating, and talking with Paninya, Ling, and Lan Fan, Ed didn’t mind ending up at a high school dance. He dreaded the moment, though, that they all went to dance and he was forced to follow; there was no part of him that wanted to do that. To Ed, he knew any attempt at dancing would be followed by every single person he was there with using it against him for the rest of his life.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than Ling and Lan Fan cleared their plates and Lan Fan announced, “I think I would like to go dance now.”

Ling stood with a flourish and held out his arm. “Madam?”

Lan Fan rolled her eyes but smiled, stood, and took it. They started to move together toward the dimly lit gym, Paninya and Ed behind them.

“Hey,” Paninya said as quietly as she could while still being heard to Ed, “these two. Are they together?”

“No, but also definitely yes,” Ed answered.

Paninya sighed. “Shame. She’s cute.”

Ed felt himself immediately starting to sweat as soon as they entered the gym. Somehow, the number of people seemed to have doubled in the time they had been in the cafeteria.

“Coming, Edward?” Lan Fan said, turning around briefly.

Ed shook his head. “Think I’ll stay at the fringes for a bit.”

“Well, when you decide to be fun,” Ling said, “just look for the glow sticks.”

Ed leaned against the wall as the rest of his friends shoved their way through the crowd. Despite the people, he could see the outline of a silver glow crown in his brother’s hair toward the edges and he couldn’t help but notice it was very close to the pink crown. Ed crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

“Wallflower, Elric?”

The smile disappeared from Ed’s face and he groaned.

“I knew you would find me,” Ed grumbled, looking sideways at Mustang who had come to stand next to him. “Shouldn’t you be chaperoning instead of over here with me?”

“I am,” Mustang assured him. “I saw a delinquent on the outskirts of the dancing so I came over to check.”

“Har de har,” Ed said with an eye roll. “You’re hilarious.”

“Why not ask someone to dance?”

“I don’t think that’s any of my _teacher’s_ business, is it?”

Mustang shrugged. “Just looking out for the well-being of my student.”

“Yeah, sure you are.”

“Roy.” Ed turned his head as Hawkeye strolled over, her arms crossed over her chest. “Leave him alone. Hello, Ed.”

Ed nodded. “Ma’am.”

Mustang sighed but followed Hawkeye. “Maybe try and have some fun,” he said over his shoulder. “Attempt a smile, perhaps?”

“Think I’d rather get some air,” Ed said. “I think my prosthetic is starting to sweat.”

He spotted a door on the other side of the crowd and hugged the walls as he made his way towards it. The door had been propped open with an empty water bottle crushed between the door and the frame. Clever.

He pushed the door open slightly and slipped out, trying not to draw the attention of any of the lingering chaperones. The cold air was a welcome contrast to where he’d come from, and Ed sighed with relief as he sat on the step just outside of the door. He stretched his legs out and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Ed heard the door creak open behind him and turned to see white shoes, the bottoms of blue jeans, a pink tank top over a purple t-shirt, and long blonde hair with a blue glow stick on top.

“Oh,” Winry said, turning and seeing him on the steps. “We were wondering where you were.”

“Just getting some air,” Ed answered. “It’s hot as hell in there.”

Winry nodded. “That’s for sure. Your leg okay?”

“I can feel the sweat in my sleeve,” Ed groaned. “But it’s fine. What’re you doing out here?”

“Grabbing something for Pan,” Winry said, shuffling behind a bush next to the door.

Ed raised an eyebrow as Winry ducked down. “What the hell could she possibly want that’s out here?”

He suddenly saw a hand stick out from behind the bush, a large, full water bottle grasped in it.

“I think I’m stuck,” Ed heard Winry say.

He stood, took the water bottle from Winry in one hand, and used the other to pull Winry to her feet.

“Thanks,” Winry said. She brushed herself off and they both sat down on the step.

“The crushed water bottle in the door your idea then?” Ed asked.

“Paninya’s,” Winry answered. “She figured it was big enough to keep the door from locking but small enough that teachers wouldn’t notice the door open. We’re technically only supposed to get outside through the front doors.”

“What’s in this?” Ed asked, twisting open the bottle. He saw Winry open her mouth to say something, but then closed it. He took a sip with a raised eyebrow and immediately regretted it as the sickly sweet liquor hit the back of his throat. He started choking and coughing as he felt his eyes start to water.

Ed turned to Winry who was laughing and clutching her stomach. He scowled and handed the bottle back to her.

“That’s fucking disgusting,” he said. “What the fuck is that?!”

But Winry couldn’t answer; she was still laughing. As much as he didn’t want to join her in laughing at his expense, the sight of her doubled over set him off too.

“You’re fucking insane,” Ed said through laughs. “Were you trying to poison me?”

Winry finally wheezed herself to a stop. “I’m sorry. I really just wanted to see how you would react.”

“Clearly not well, that’s _awful_.”

“It’s watermelon,” Winry said taking a small sip. She made a face and closed it. “It’s cheap which is why Paninya buys it. Personally, I’m not a fan, but we take what we can.”

“Granny would be ashamed.” Ed shook his head. “Her only granddaughter drinking something like that?”

Winry nodded in agreement. “It’s true. She and your dad were quite the whiskey connoisseurs back in the day if I remember the stories right.”

Ed looked down at the ground as he felt his blood start to rise at the mention of Hohenheim. Suddenly he felt gross.

“Sorry,” he heard Winry say. “I know that-“

“Doesn’t matter,” Ed said standing and stretching. “C’mon.” He reached his hand down and pulled Winry to her feet. “Let’s go inside, I can see you starting to shiver.”

“Wait,” Winry said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a glow stick, cracking it to reveal a bright red.

Ed groaned. “I said I didn’t want one.”

“We need to be able to find you,” Winry said, fixing the loop over his bangs and around his ponytail. “I got a red one especially for you, wasn’t that nice of me?”

Ed grumbled a “whatever” as they both slipped back in through the door.

“Put this in your pocket,” Winry said handing him the bottle. “Paninya wants it and my pockets aren’t deep enough.”

Ed rolled his eyes, but took the bottle and fit it into his back pocket as he went to lean against the wall again.

“So,” Winry said over the noise. “Is Rose here?”

Ed scanned the crowd until he found the pink bangs and pointed casually. “That’s her over there.”

Winry looked over, stared for a minute, then shrugged. “She’s pretty. You don’t like her?”

Ed shook his head. “She’s nice, I guess. Not really my type.”

“What about Noah?”

Ed turned to her. “What’s with this weird obsession to see all the girls who have crushes on me?”

“There is no obsession,” Winry said. “You just tell me so little about anything and I finally have a chance to find things out.”

“Well, I don’t see her, so sorry to disappoint you.”

“And where’s this teacher Al says you have a weird thing with?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Ed said. “That makes it sound fucking weird. He’s my adviser and I’m his TA.”

Ed cocked his chin over at Mustang who was standing by a wall on the far side of the gym talking to Hawkeye. “That’s him over there with Hawkeye. She’s Principal Bradley’s assistant. They’re totally fucking.”

“Who?” Winry asked. “Hawkeye and the principal?”

“No, Mustang and Hawkeye.”

“Why do you think that?”

“It’s so obvious!” Ed exclaimed. “I constantly see them with each other, you’d think she worked for him and not for Bradley. The way they talk to each other too gives it away. Mustang told me they’ve known each other for years apparently.”

Winry raised an eyebrow. “Sound like you and Mustang get along better than you think.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “No way, he’s a fucking bastard.”

Winry looked over at Mustang and Hawkeye and tilted her head. “I don’t see it.”

“Give it time,” Ed said. “I promise you will.”

“That he’s a bastard or that they’re together?”

“Both.”

The song suddenly changed and Winry looked out at the people dancing. “Oh, I love this song!”

“How can you even tell what it is?” Ed asked. “The bass is crazy in here.”

“Like you don’t listen to your music in the exact same way!” Winry slapped his shoulder. “Come on, come dance!”

“Why?” Ed moaned.

“Because that’s what a dance is for!” Winry grabbed his hand and pulled him out through the crowd with her.

“Fine,” Ed relented. “One song then I’m getting more food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would try and update regularly but then I lost track of days because time is an illusion. My bad.


	7. between the drinks and subtle things

Winry was grateful that they had no close neighbors as she got out of the Elric car at her house around 11. Paninya was singing the last song they had played at the dance, Ling and Lan Fan were discussing the food, Ed was saying to her “I can’t believe you walked from here to the dance!”, and all of them were talking just a little bit too loud over the likely ringing in their ears. Winry could hear Den barking behind the closed front door and looked toward the house to see only the living room light on. All of their glow crowns were starting to fade in luminance, but they were still bright enough to illuminate all of their red and sweating faces.

“Why are we having this conversation again?” Winry asked Ed. “We already did this this morning.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m right!” Ed exclaimed, slinging his bag from the trunk over his shoulder.

Winry rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous. Clearly, we did not die.”

“Granny’s not asleep, is she?” Al asked as he opened the passenger door for May.

“No,” Winry said leading everyone up the front steps. “She’s probably-“

Winry opened the door and was faced with her grandmother sitting in the chair by the door that was far too large for her, Den rushing out the door to greet all the new people.

“Hi Granny,” Winry said as Pinako stood and crossed to the door.

Pinako stretched out her hand. “Keys.”

Al stepped forward and dropped his keys into Pinako’s open palm. She turned to Ling, Lan Fan, and May who stood there awkwardly. Winry watched as Granny looked all three over, narrowed her eyes, then held her hand out to Lan Fan. Granny was, as always, an impeccable judge of character.

Lan Fan dug her keys out of her pocket and handed them over. “I’m Lan Fan.”

“Granny Pinako,” Granny answered. “Ling and May I’m assuming?”

Ling and May nodded in response. Granny nodded back.

“There’s food on the stove and drinks in the fridge,” Granny said. “Don’t break anything downstairs and I know exactly how much whiskey is in that bottle in the cabinet so don’t even think about it.” With that, she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs. “Good night.”

They all stood in the doorway until they heard the door slam.

“That woman is my hero,” Lan Fan said, awe-struck.

“She is quite the lady,” May agreed.

“C’mon boys,” Al said, “let’s bring the bags upstairs.”

“What?” Ling complained as Al threw him Lan Fan’s bag.

“Girls are in my room, Ling is in with Al and Ed,” Winry said, “but we’re downstairs until everybody starts falling asleep.”

“I’m grabbing glasses and snacks,” Paninya said making her way to the kitchen.

“I can help,” Lan Fan said following her.

Winry turned to ask May if she wanted anything but noticed that she had already wandered over to the picture board, looking across at the photos as she absently pet the top of Den’s head. Winry smiled, walked over, and looked up at her, Ed, and Al’s life spanning about 40 pictures.

“Did your Granny take all of these?” May asked.

“Most of them,” Winry said.

May pointed at the one of Winry who had pulled Al and Ed by the elbows into the picture. “Did Ed ever smile?” May laughed.

Winry laughed too. “Not usually. Most of these he was forced into.”

“Aw look at baby Al!” May cooed. “Even baby Ed was cute.”

“Yeah, we’re not sure what happened there.”

May continued to gaze over the pictures until she stopped at one. “Are these Ed and Al’s parents?”

Winry looked up and her smile faltered at the memory staring back. “Um, no,” she said. “Those are mine.”

“Oh.” By the tone in May’s voice, Winry knew she had just given herself away as an orphan to this girl she had only known for a few hours.

Winry tried to brush it off, pointing to another picture. “That’s Ed and Al’s mom.”

May looked up and grinned. “Al has her smile!”

“So does Ed,” Winry said, “but you’d never know it.”

May laughed. “He smiled a bit when you finally got him to dance, so I guess I can kind of see it. I still can’t believe you got him out there.”

“Honestly, I’m just surprised he stayed,” Winry admitted. “He swore one song and that was it.”

“He probably just wanted the chance to show off,” May said rolling her eyes.

“True, that’s definitely something he would do even if he doesn’t realize it. He’s always up for showing off.”

“You’ve all known each other for a while.”

“Yeah, Granny and their dad went to the same graduate school and were drinking buddies. Their house was down the road, too, only like 5 minutes away.”

“It was?”

Winry opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she felt Lan Fan at her shoulder looking up at the pictures.

“Has Ed always been angry?” Lan Fan asked while chewing on Granny’s stew.

Winry and May both laughed in response. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Lan Fan said.

“Should’ve hidden that board the second we got in the house,” Ed sneered as he walked down the stairs.

“These are great pictures!” May said with her hands on her hips. “Even if you do look like you smelled something bad in all of them.”

“Shut up, pipsqueak,” Ed said.

“Make me, half pint.” May stood close to Ed who grimaced in response.

“Maybe we should go downstairs,” Al said, shuffling in the corner.

“Sure.” May shot one last leer at Ed before following Al into the basement.

“Wow, she doesn’t take anyone’s crap,” Winry said, taking the stack of plastic cups Lan Fan had in her hands.

“You have no idea,” Lan Fan responded. “She’d hate me for telling you this, but I think she had a crush on Ed first before she realized he’s, you know, him. Don’t think she ever forgave him.”

Winry giggled, knowing she’d have to make fun of Ed for this at some point. “How long have you known May?”

Lan Fan shrugged as they followed everyone downstairs. “Couple years. I’ve known Ling for a long time, my grandfather works for his father and I met May eventually. They’re half siblings on his dad’s side.”

Winry nodded. “Oh right, Ed told me that. What does their father do?”

“He’s a politician,” Ling said taking a drink out of a Jack Daniel’s bottle, “and he sucks.”

“Fucking hell,” Ed said taking the bottle. “Don’t get him started.”

“On what?” Paninya came down the stairs with two bowls of chips balancing on a bowl of popcorn.

“Exactly,” Ed said.

“How do you do that?” Al asked Ling.

“Do what?” he responded, taking a fistful of popcorn.

“You always seem to be able to finish everyone’s sentences.”

Ling smirked. “I’m everywhere and nowhere. I hear everything.”

“You’re such a creep,” May said with an eye roll.

“Did you make all of these?” Lan Fan had traveled over to the limbs that lined the wall.

“No,” Winry said. “Most of these are Granny’s. Mine are upstairs.”

“You made Ed’s, though,” May said, “right?”

Winry nodded. “And I’ve remade it and readjusted it and mended it and remade-“

“Okay!” Ed exclaimed. “We get the point!”

“How many have you been through?” May asked.

“Oof,” Al said sitting on the floor, “talk about something you don’t want to get started.” 

“It’s not my fault you keep messing them up,” Winry shot at Ed, only halfway registering what Al had said. “I’m just telling the truth!”

“You make it sound so awful though,” Ed said.

“It is awful!” Winry yelled. “My beautiful work, you mess it up doing stupid things like backflips-“

“Oh, she found out about the bet, did she?” Ling asked, taking a spoonful of stew from Lan Fan’s bowl.

“Only because of a traitor among us,” Ed hissed, turning to Al.

Al shrugged. “She had a right to know.”

“Fucking hell,” Ed grumbled, sitting against the wall. “Why do I talk to any of you?”

“How old were you when you started building prosthetics?” Lan Fan asked.

Winry thought for a second. “Seven. I had been helping Granny for a couple of years before that and my parents were doctors so I grew up around it. Ed’s is the first full custom limb I built though with Granny. Then I took over doing it myself eventually.”

“How old were you?”

Winry briefly glanced at Ed before answering. “Um, about twelve.”

“Holy shit,” Ling grumbled as he continued to eat. “Are you all prodigies of something in this town?”

“Just me,” Ed answered. Winry shoved him sideways.

“Who wants a drink?” Paninya asked. She took the bag she had slung over her shoulder and dropped it to the floor. “I’ve got watermelon vodka-“

“Don’t touch that one!” Ed said sitting up straight. He exchanged a look with Winry who laughed. Ed cocked one of his annoying grins in response.

“Okay, weirdo,” Paninya said. “I’ve got watermelon vodka, regular vodka, Lan Fan has informed me her and Ling have two more handles of Jack Daniels, Granny’s got mixers upstairs-“

“There are only 7 of us,” Al said bewildered. “Why do you have so much alcohol?”

“Well, there’s only like a shot left of the regular vodka,” Paninya pointed out, taking it out of her bag.

“Plus, only some of us paid for the Jack Daniels,” Ed said.

“You weren’t one of those people,” Lan Fan pointed out.

“Reminding you again that it was my educator’s fee.” Ed reached out and stole the bottle from Ling’s hand.

“I’m going to need a mixer,” May said.

“I can get it,” Al offered quickly. “I’ll get a few.”

“I can help.” Winry stood and followed Al out of the basement.

“I like your girlfriend,” Winry teased as soon as they were in the kitchen.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Al said blushing slightly. “But I’m glad you like her.”

“Heard she first had a crush on Ed for a bit,” Winry said opening the fridge and pulling out juice.

“Temporary moment of insanity,” Al brushed her off. “She came to her senses eventually and chose the right Elric.”

“Ah yes, the ‘humble’ one.”

“Of course.”

By 12:30, two out of three juice bottles Al and Winry had brought down were empty, one bottle of Jack Daniels was gone, and Paninya was close to getting her wish of seeing an Elric drunk. Although he didn’t show it, Winry knew Ed was almost there when he didn’t get pissed when Ling started to talk about his dancing. Maybe Paninya had been right about him being a chill drunk.

“I bet he was secretly practicing in his and Al’s room all week,” Ling said.

“If he was,” Al piped up, “I was not his partner.”

“I told you, I’m a prodigy,” Ed said.

“I was surprised,” May admitted. “You are actually a decent dancer.”

“I wish you had at least given me warning about the dip, though,” Winry said. “I could’ve prepared myself a bit more.”

“You’ve known me how fucking long?” Ed asked. “You should know to expect the unexpected.”

Winry rolled her eyes but smiled. “Oh, right. How silly of me.”

“You did fine on the spin,” Al pointed out.

Winry mock bowed. “Thank you very much.”

“Isn’t that more a compliment to me?” Ed said.

“No. Just because you initiated the spin doesn’t mean that I didn’t have something to do with it so I am taking the compliment.”

“You’re a lunatic.”

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?”

“You weren’t kidding,” Lan Fan said to Al. “They really do fight like an old married couple.”

“I told you!” Al said with vindication.

“I have known you two for way too long,” Winry muttered into her cup.

“Let’s play a game!” Paninya clapped her hands together.

“I like games,” May said.

“Oh fucking hell,” Ed groaned.

“What’s the game?” Ling said, throwing an arm around Lan Fan.

“Truth or drink,” Paninya said, standing and refilling cups. “Nice and simple.”

“This is fucking stupid,” Ed said under his breath.

“C’mon Ed.” Paninya sat back down. “I want to learn more about your friends!”

Ed rolled his eyes but said nothing and took another drink from the newly opened Jack Daniels.

“Al.” Paninya rounded on the younger Elric who sat up straight. “Did you…ever have a crush on Winry?”

“No,” Al answered without hesitation. “But me and Ed did fight over who would get to marry her when we were kids.”

“Why would you say that?!” Ed exclaimed. “Why drag me into your truth?”

“Oh, I remember that,” Winry reminisced. “You won, Al, right?”

Al nodded. “But, alas, you turned me down.”

“Oh,” May cooed. “Your first heartbreak.”

Al pouted and put a hand over his heart. “I recovered eventually.”

“Your turn Al,” Paninya giggled. “Choose the next victim.”

Al smiled slyly and Winry saw his eyes move toward her. “Winry. Who was your first kiss?”

Winry groaned. “You know the answer to this, Al. Why are you even asking?”

“Because I want you to say it,” Al said mischievously. “Or you can drink.”

“I want to know the answer!” Paninya exclaimed. “I don’t know this.”

Lan Fan had started to grin. “I think I can guess.”

Winry rolled her eyes. “It was Ed.” She noticed that Ed had shrunk down until he was practically lying on the floor.

Paninya gasped. “No way! It was?!”

“Why do these truth answers say more about me than the people who are being asked?” Ed said. Winry couldn’t help but notice his face had gotten slightly flushed.

“You don’t offer information,” Ling said. “We have to find out somehow.”

“You didn’t even ask the question! My fucking brother just wants to expose me!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Al said.

“We were about 5,” Winry continued, “so I don’t know if it really counts but, with that, let’s move on.”

“Please,” Ed agreed.

“Lan Fan,” Winry said. “What is a special talent that you have?”

“That is the lamest question I’ve ever heard,” Paninya said.

“I want to know! I know nothing about these people.”

“She’s basically a ninja,” Ling answered.

“I believe she asked Lan Fan,” May sniffed.

“What does that mean?” Al asked. “You’re basically a ninja?”

Lan Fan stood, motioning to Ed. “Come on.”

Ed look bewildered. “Why me?”

“I have to get you involved in this answer somehow. Plus it’s more impressive when I can spar with someone who knows what they’re doing before I beat them.”

Lan Fan’s hand-to-hand combat demonstration turned into May showing off her knife throwing with a few swiss army knives scattered around the basement (“Is this just, like, a Xigenese prerequisite or something?” Al asked). This then (and Winry was not sure how it turned into this) became a handstand contest between Ed and Paninya.

“Yes!” Paninya exclaimed as Ed fell sideways. “I win!”

“That’s only because,” Ed said sulking on the floor, “Ling pushed my elbow in.”

“I had to,” Ling said. “It had already been going on for too long.”

“Then why not go after her?!”

“You already have an advantage,” Paninya said. “I have one extra prosthetic than you do.”

“How long have you had your prosthetics?” May asked.

“Looong time,” Paninya answered. “I was about six when I lost my legs.”

“Can we ask what happened?” Lan Fan said. “You don’t have to answer.”

Paninya shrugged. “Sure. That can be my “truth or drink” question. Train accident. Killed my parents too. The man who made my legs, Dominic, his son, and his wife basically adopted me while I went through physical therapy and everything.”

“I’m sorry,” May said. “About your parents.”

“Thanks,” Paninya said. She waggled her eyebrows and looked around the room. “Now.” She zeroed in on a target. “Ling.”

“Yes?” Ling answered.

“Why does your father suck?”

Winry watched Ling consider for a second whether or not to answer. She saw his eyes flick quickly to May, who was suddenly fascinated by the contents of her cup. Ling eventually looked to Paninya and took a long swig from the Jack Daniels bottle.

“Our first defector!” Paninya exclaimed. “I have to say, I’m very disappointed we’re all so quick to answer questions. It’s not as fun if people won’t get drunk.”

“I think some people are already drunk,” Al said with a pointed look at his brother.

“Why are you looking at me?” Ed shot back.

“None of the questions have been very deep, to be fair,” Lan Fan pointed out. “Except yours.”

“That’s a good point,” Paninya said. “C’mon! Let’s get deep, people!”

“You’re right.” Ling slammed the bottle on the ground and turned. “Edward. Let’s go with this theme.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Ed said.

“He’s not going to answer,” Al sang in a lilting voice.

“Maybe he’ll surprise us,” Winry said leaning back on her elbows.

Ed sat up straight. “Maybe I will. Hit me.”

“How did you lose your leg?”

Winry and Al both exchanged a look and sat up. Winry hadn’t expected that and, from the look on Al’s face, neither had he. The room had gone very quiet. Ed’s eyes were narrowed on Ling’s face and Ling’s were hyper-focused on Ed. Winry knew the look on Ed’s face well; he was debating internally, and she was afraid one of the things he was debating was whether or not to hit Ling. Winry then took a second to look at the other faces in the room; Lan Fan, Paninya, and May were all watching Ed, waiting to see what he would do.

Ed leaned back casually on the wall, but Winry could see him clenching his jaw. “There was a fire at our house about a year after our mom died. We got caught in it. The doctors amputated my leg, which happens third-degree burns get infected and they want to stop it from spreading. It’s also how I got this pretty thing.” He pulled his shirt to one side to reveal the scar that stretched from his collarbone to his shoulder. The sight of it still made Winry shiver and flashback to ten year old Ed screaming in the hospital.

“Shit,” Lan Fan breathed.

“‘We’ got caught in it?” Ling asked.

Ed stared at Ling and, at that, he smiled and took a swig from the bottle. Winry knew that smile. He was retreating back behind his wall. She also knew it didn’t matter whether or not Ed answered the question, though. She didn’t need to hear the breath behind her to know that Al was going to.

“We were both in the house,” Al said. “I was intubated and in a coma for a while.”

Winry could feel her eyes starting to burn, but she clenched her fist to keep herself from crying. The room had gone absolutely silent; it was almost like no one even wanted to breathe. She was afraid of looking up and seeing the looks on everyone’s faces.

“Well.” Winry looked up sharply at the tone of Ed’s voice. “Whatever. It is what it is. I guess it’s my turn. May, do you or do you not have a crush on my brother?”

Al choked on the sip he had just taken of his drink and May, who immediately turned bright red, chugged her own. Ed started to cackle along with Ling and, just like that, the moment broke. Al threw an empty cup at Ed who dodged while Ling started to chide his sister. “Come on! Answer it!” Lan Fan and Paninya picked it up as a chant, and upstairs Den had started to bark.

Winry felt herself take a deep breath and laugh along with everyone else, but when she brought her drink to her lips, she saw her hands were shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a found family without a few tragic background stories and a long chapter to explain (some) of them?


End file.
